


To Ragnarök With Love

by GinRyuu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Past Torture, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinRyuu/pseuds/GinRyuu
Summary: Tony learns the truth behind a myth, and Loki gets a glimpse of the future.





	To Ragnarök With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first foray into fanfic.
> 
> Comments and any suggestions for tagging are greatly appreciated.

 

“I swear Loki, one more word, and I’m going to…” Tony trailed off, holding his arms far out to his sides as white foam dripped from them and ran down his body.

“You shall what?” Loki asked through a laugh. “Dum-E, I do believe you missed a spot.”

The robot promptly sprayed Tony again, sending the engineer into a fresh tirade of curses. Reaching for a towel to deal with the mess, he muttered to himself. Most of his words were lost to Loki, but one phrase jumped out at him, “…I’ll seal that pretty mouth of yours.”

Loki’s laughter died, and he went still.

“Sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. chided.

“What?”

“Have a care with your phrasing, if you please.”

Tony paused, confused, and then he looked at Loki.

“You may recall, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. began as Tony dropped the towel and still covered in splotches of foam crossed to the god and squatted before him. “There are stories regarding an incident in which Mr. Liesmith’s mouth was sewn shut.”

Tony swallowed hard, put his hands on Loki’s knees, and said with consternation, “You told me the stories were wrong, so I didn’t read them. Figured you would tell me your stories yourself.”

“For the most part, the stories your people tell are false, but as with most stories, there are elements of truth.”

Tony’s fingers tightened. Concern filled his eyes. “Loki, the only way I would seal your mouth is with a kiss.” He leaned forward for a lingering, if chaste, kiss. When he pulled back, he raised a hand to cup Loki’s cheek. He ran a trembling thumb over Loki’s lips. “Please, tell me the story isn’t true.”

Loki captured his hand and looked away.

A strangled sound escaped Tony.

“I saw truths some did not want me to see, and when I spoke of them, I was labeled the God of Lies by an Àss. I challenged him for the insult. I won. He died. I was punished for it.” Tony’s fingers dug into the god’s thighs, and Loki used the sensation to anchor himself against the memories and continue the tale. “They bound me in a cell. Sewed my mouth shut with an enchanted thread. Burned out my eyes with acid.”

“Burned out…”

Loki nodded and dimly registered Tony moving between his legs and wrapping him in a tight embrace.

_And he had been unable to scream at the pain. Unable to take the great gulping breaths he needed. Had fought to fill his lungs. The tears he could not shed through his damaged eyes adding to the increasing congestion of his nose. The terrifying suffocation._

He shivered at the memory. “It was to teach me the value of holding my tongue. Of guarding secrets. I daresay,” he added with a bitter huff of laughter, “that I learned that lesson far better and in a way that was never intended.”

Tony buried his face in Loki’s neck and made a pained sound.

The god wrapped an arm around the man and lowered his head to press a kiss to his temple. “It was long ago. I am whole now. It took several months and was not without…discomfort, but I healed. Such punishment is-”

Tony reared back. Gripping Loki by the shoulders, his anguished eyes met the god’s, he growled, “That’s not punishment. That’s torture! Fuck. Is that Asgard’s idea of justice? Is that _common_?” His voice turned into a sneer. “Is that how perceived transgressions are _punished_? Because from what you and Thor have told me, the whole killing to uphold your honor seems like a routine thing and not a crime.”

 _Is it common? Have other Æsir been so punished? No, not to his knowledge. But who else among the Æsir is also Jotun?_ Loki’s breath tangled in his chest. He started to shake, and he saw the moment that Tony read the answer in his eyes.

The engineer’s eyes filled with tears. He cupped Loki’s face and brought their foreheads together. “Oh god, Loki,” he breathed then his voice took on a hard edge. “Who was the sadistic, psychopathic piece of shit to come up with something like that?”

“Odin.”

“Of course,” he said with a harsh laugh. He drew back from Loki, got to his feet, and began to pace the space like a caged creature. He raked his hands through his hair. “Because if the torture isn’t enough, let’s add the abusive father angle to it.”

“He’s not my father,” Loki said out of reflex.

Tony rounded on him, “You didn’t know that, did you?”

The god shook his head, captivated by the hard, glittering anger that shone in Tony’s eyes, the look of a warrior prepared to cut down his enemies.

The man resumed his pacing. A stream of curses from a broad range of languages fell from his lips. The tension in his shoulders increased until he exploded, swiping a tool from his workbench and hurling it against the wall where it hit with a crack then a clatter to the floor. Other tools followed in rapid succession until he ran out of easy projectiles.

Loki could only watch and marvel, for the violent outburst did nothing to lessen the man’s fury or ease the torment that had his spirit, visible to Loki’s seiðr, churning within him, trying to break free of its physical shell and strike out at something, anything. Without that available outlet, it turned inward, and Tony doubled over a hastily grabbed trashcan and vomited.

It was the sound of his retching, the sight of his distress wracking his body, that broke through the haze that had settled over Loki and compelled him to get to his feet.

Tony swished a mouthful of whatever liquor filled his glass then spit it into the can. Hands braced on the workbench, he leaned heavily against it. The muscle in his jaw jumped as he ground his teeth. He glared at the space before him and did not look at Loki as he approached him.

Foresight was Frigga’s gift, not his own. It was rare that the veils parted and the Norns revealed an element of their weaving to him. But, as he placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder to sooth the man’s rage, to offer comfort, he _saw_ Ragnarök bound within one ridiculously fragile, mortal form.

_He saw Tony adorned in his, Loki’s, colors, striding through the streets of Asgard, cutting through her armies, slaying the All-Father with hatred and implacable rage in his eyes and Loki’s name on his lips. No Mercy. No hesitation. Not even the younglings were spared. He set it all to burn. He stood within the inferno, jaw clenched, eyes reddened and tears on his cheeks. He clutched something near his throat. He seemed to meet Loki’s eyes through the smoky haze. A soft smile. More tears. Clear grief. “For you, my love. Find me again in the next cycle.”_

The vision cleared, and he met Tony’s brown eyes, the rage in them nearly as sharp as in the vision.

“I’ll kill him.” The shorter man said.

Loki’s heart twisted with the possessive, protective, vengeful feel that Tony put into those simple words, and his skin cooled and prickled with the Truth of the words as a thread was woven into the great tapestry. The “what ifs” for the future that revolved around gifting Anthony with an apple became “when” because, while he could snap that thread and save his dear mortal from the path ahead, he had found a being who would willingly plunge the Realms into Chaos for the love of him, Loki, and he would not relinquish such a gift.

He felt a rush of joy for the years ahead. He chose to focus on that promise rather than the inevitable end that may be millennia away. He stroked his lover’s cheek. Pressed a kiss to his lips. Rested his forehead against his chosen’s. “I know, my love, my dearest Anthony.”

 


End file.
